


Buns Will Keep Us Together

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, it's just about buns hun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: Prompt: 5 Times Aiba Takes a Picture of Sho's ButtJUST A CUTE STORY 'BOUT SHO'S BUM
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	Buns Will Keep Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun and easy to combat stress. Written for the [Sakuraiba-thon](http://kusumi-koharu.livejournal.com/20805.html)

**01**

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one I trust with this task," Sho explained to Aiba, though his eyes remained pointedly on Nino.

"I would take _a million_ pictures of your butt, Sho-chan," Nino tried to defend himself, starting to close the magazine he was looking through with Jun, who snatched it from his hands to keep reading the how-to on pairing outfits with hats, "And you wouldn't even have to ask."

Sho rolled his eyes in amusement before turning back to Aiba.

"I only need _one_ picture, okay?" he reminded, handing over the polaroid camera.

"Why take a picture at all? Give him five minutes and Ohno-kun will sketch it perfectly," Jun suggested with both mischief and pride in his voice, Nino joining in on his (manly) giggles.

Ohno lifted the brim of his hat and took a minute to check Sho out before nodding his head and correcting, "Three minutes, probably. Jun-kun, let me see the page with the shoes?"

"It has to be a picture!" - "I could have been done with this three minutes ago!" Sho and Aiba whined at the same time. There was something to be settled here. The others just wouldn't understand. Nino because he didn't care, Ohno because his ass had been determined perfect as is, and Jun because he didn't have much of a backside at all.

"Do it," Sho gave Aiba the command, turning and lifting his shirt just enough to make his butt more accessible. Photographically, of course.

"Doing it!" Aiba grinned, holding the camera up and snapping the picture.

"So so so so so so? So? Result?" Sho asked eagerly, rushing to stand beside Aiba as the man bounced up and down with the polaroid in hand. They pressed close together and wiggled anxiously as the picture began to develop.

"TEN POUNDS!" Aiba announced loudly when the photo was clear enough to make a decision, various sounds of approval and grunts of displeasure following,"It definitely added ten pounds. See, Sho-chan? It doesn't add _fifteen_ just to your butt."

He thought this to be a good thing, but Sho's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"So my butt really is that big to begin with?"

Aiba sneaked his free hand over for a grope.

"Yay!"

**02**

Sho glanced down at his jeans for the fifth time since they'd started drinking, wondering if he'd spilled something without noticing. The only other explanation he had was that Aiba was suddenly fascinated with his crotch, but as much as that excited something buried deep, deep within himself, it _would_ be sort of out of the blue.

"My eyes are up here, Aiba-chan," Sho teased, adding what he thought was his best feminine giggle.

Aiba didn't seem to notice, absorbed in his interest in the other man's pants, finally reaching forward to tug on the material. At the leg, mind you, not the crotch. This time.

"I want a pair of these!" Aiba informed him with a wide smile. He sat back and took a swig of his beer, tilting his head as if still pondering over the idea of stealing Sho's pants right off him.

Sho let some laughter escape through his nose, but shook his head in disapproval.

"I already let you get the same red check shirt as me. We can't match all the time."

Well, they could match all the time if they wanted to, when they weren't on screen. Who would care that they had the same pants or jacket? If they were _stylish_ pants, it would just mean they both had good fashion sense. And birds of a feather flocked together!

"Somethiiiiing... like them, then? Just a little bit like them? Sort of... with the design on the back and all?" Aiba questioned, lower lip starting to push into a pout. Hard to resist the Aiba pout, always had been.

Sho started to groan, then suddenly sat up straight on his stool, "How did you know there was a design on the back?"

Aiba had the decency to look sheepish, but nudged Sho playfully with his shoulder.

"I might have been staring when Sho-chan got up to go to the bathroom..." he tried to sound innocent, ruining it with the giggles that came after. Sho wanted to seem affronted or call Aiba gross or _something_ , but the truth was that he saw no real reason to be. Instead he sighed and gave a nod of his head.

"All right. Get the pants. Not _the_ pants, but almost the pants," he consented, pausing for a moment when he realized something, "But I don't remember where I bought them."

This was a problem indeed. Though there were only a few places the two of them frequented, Sho often found himself buying things on sight just because he liked them and he was there and if his cellphone started playing Arashi songs while he was in there it was embarrassing and then he felt the need to buy something to save face and... it was complicated. Knowing where anything in his wardrobe came from was a tough one.

"Stand up?" Aiba asked sweetly, pulling out his cellphone.

"It's n-not the brand," Sho tripped over his words in his confusion, setting down his beer and standing up anyway, "the brand won't help you unless you want to use a-"

"Now turn around," Aiba interrupted and then twirled his finger to emphasize his request.

Sho continued to protest as he followed Aiba's instructions, arms awkwardly hanging at his sides because he wasn't sure what Aiba was trying to get a look at exactly. When he heard the familiar sound of Aiba's phone snapping a photo, he whipped back around.

" _Masaki!_ "

"This way I can go to a few places and show them. Oh... Ah, it's mostly your butt," Aiba tried to explain, seeming to regret his choice of zoom. Shrugging his shoulders and grinning, he added, "They'll get the idea. Probably."

Sho asked him to delete it. Aiba didn't.

**03**

He wasn't sure why Sho had to make such a big deal out of this. It's not like he could take a picture of Sho's brain! It was inside his mind! No, his head, it was inside the skull. And this was the next on the list.

"Ohno took a picture of your _smile_. That's like every issue of Wink-Up ever!" Sho argued, ironically turning to smile brightly at Arashi's leader, "No offense, Satoshi-kun."

"He doesn't mind," Nino answered from where he was swinging Ohno's hands in his own, occasionally pointing a camera at them. Whether that was for his hand or Ohno's... or both... who knew.

Aiba sighed and shook his head, taking a few steps closer and waving the camera. He was going to get the picture he wanted and it would be _amazing_ if Sho would trust him. The fans would love it, and he would love it, and probably the others would love it too. It would be even better than the one he had as his cellphone background, the one with the pants!

"Sho-o! It's about Arashi's _best_ features. It's a compliment, right?"

Really, if it was their worst features, he'd try and capture this stubbornness on film. Sho's face... looking at him the way it was right now. Blegh. And even now, _even now_ his insides were happy. He wasn't going to think too hard on that.

"Okay okay," Sho spoke in English, admitting defeat and taking a deep breath before giving a salute.

He was going to do it! Aiba was positively giddy when his Sho returned to him. The Sho that would let him take a picture of his butt because that's what friends (with extra feelings somewhere) did for each other, and everyone knew Sho had a secret love for his bum even if he wouldn't say so.

His body shook with the force of his laughter when the man stuck his ass out as far as possible. Sho twisted his torso around so his face was also in the shot, pinky finger at his lips in some attempt at an innocent expression.

"SHO-CHAN, IT'S SO INDECENT! SHO-CHAN, IT'S SO WRONG!" Aiba complained loudly, though he was taking photographs from all angles and cackling like a madman.

"You started it! Pain in... my best feature," Sho teased back as he wiggled it playfully.

This time zoom was necessary.

**04**

Sho's skin was starting to turn as pink as his boxers, but that didn't stop Aiba. Oh, nothing could stop him now.

It was the kind of scene that you just didn't want to walk in on without knowing what had happened before, most likely. It would look odd to an outsider, Aiba with a camcorder and Sho in only boxers trying desperately to get away.

"I didn't know they were pink! I pulled them out by the elastic!" he was trying to defend himself, finding it hard to be taken seriously in this situation.

Aiba was thrilled. Aiba was more than thrilled. This was like when Ohno wore something different than gray, or Jun wore briefs... or Nino's underwear _everyday_.

"My mom bought new ones. Masaki, my mom bought new ones, and this part is black," Sho was still trying, and Aiba was still laughing.

But this might have been the kind of film you didn't put on the DVD extra features. Arashi had used up most of their dignity on variety shows. There was only so much left, and to take more away from Sho now... no no. Aiba would save this story for next time he was invited to Oshareism or something, and Sho would make sure to have an equally embarrassing tale on hand for Hanamaru Cafe, and so it would continue for the rest of time.

"Ooooooh! It took a still frame! It's stuck on your butt!" Aiba pointed at the LCD screen, though he didn't get the time to properly have a laugh. He groaned as he smacked into a metal door frame, falling on his own ass and coughing.

Sho shuffled over, arms crossed over his pelvis to try and hide what had already been seen. He thought he looked good in pink, but if Aiba was going to be this way.

"This part is black," he mumbled about the elastic again, taking the camera and pointing it at Aiba on the ground. He returned to video mode and began his narration, "Sakurai Sho, newly in charge of Osaka footage because Aiba-chan is an idiot."

"OI!"

A lovable one. Always that.

**05**

Sho loved making memories, and he loved doing that with photographs, and he loved Aiba Masaki with his whole heart. But this was one of their first few times together and the sun had only just started to peek through the windows. They could get more sleep if Aiba would wiggle back into Sho's arms again.

Sho knew Aiba _thought_ Sho was asleep, and he also knew that Aiba _thought_ he was awake. If he just... on the arm. Right back into the spot Sho had made for him and they'd both be snoring until alarms went off. Especially Aiba, because allergy season was rough.

"Uuuwaaa. Masterpiece," he could just barely make out some of the words Aiba was using in his half-woken daze. His eyes twitched when light flashed and he rolled over to escape it.

Aiba was muttering and something was clicking and somehow his mind was telling him that there was something amiss, though his limbs refused to do anything about it. That is, until he felt the sheet slipping further down his body without him shifting in place at all.

"Muengh," he tried to vocalize something when the top of his ass was hit by a cold draft.

"An-an. This one's for An-an," Aiba giggled softly, his voiced followed by a click, and suddenly Sho was oh-so-aware of what was happening in his bed. He rolled over yet again, head landing in Aiba's lap. Convenient for looking up at him through bleary vision.

"Say good morning to me, not my butt," he croaked, laughing helplessly as Aiba laid back down and positioned himself right where Sho had been hoping before. Well, that made it difficult to stay mad. If he could even say he was mad in the first place.

"Morning," Aiba smiled and turned his head for a soft kiss.

Sho hummed against his lips, closed his eyes, and slept through the alarm.


End file.
